A Year in Barcelona
by soupus
Summary: The gangs doing an exchange program where they will be living in another country for an entire school year and get lucky enough to go to Spain! They get there two weeks before school starts…Full summary inside…half TxG…Mainly CxT, SxZ, JxK, TxOC, RxG
1. Welcome to Barcelona

**I'm starting a new story…Yey this one is going to take place in Spain! And I'm putting Spanish in it, I'm Hispanic so it's only natural but don't worry for you non Spanish speakers I am transferring all the Spanish to English in bold after the sentences. Ay que bueno! Starts off with Troy and Gabriella together for about half of the story but with some…drama. And then you have your usual couples…Ryan will be paired off with my original character, Alessandra at first and then, well you'll see. Anyways it starts off with them getting there two weeks before the school starts and they meet Alessandra who is housing them in her families beautiful villa and kind of takes responsibility in showing them around her beautiful Barcelona. Hope you enjoy it…Please Review.**

"_Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived. We'd like to thank you for flying with Iberia and hope you enjoy your stay here at Barcelona ," _the pilot said over the loudspeaker. The passengers started gathering their belongings and started off the plane.

"Woo! We're finally here!" Zeke yelled. He put his arm around his girlfriend, Sharpay, and waited for everyone to get off the plane. Jason, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Troy and Gabriella soon walked out of the boarding ramp.

"Ok, so who are we looking for?" Jason asked.

"Well they said there should be somebody with a sign saying East High by baggage claim, so lets head down there," Troy said. Gabriella grabbed his hand and they made their way down to baggage claim.

"Ok so we have all our bags now all we need is…"

"East High?" somebody from behind asked. They turned around to see a man in a black chauffer suit.

"Yes."

"Ah, bienvenidos a Barcelona, welcome to Spain," he said with a slight accent.

"Gracias," Gabriella said. She was Hispanic and even though she didn't speak Spanish perfectly she understood a lot of it.

"My name is Diego and I will be taking you to where you will be staying. Bueno, vamonos, no?" everyone looked at him with a confused look. "Lets go?"

"Oh, yea," they said. They made their way outside and got into a comfortable van.

"This place is so beautiful," Gabriella said as they passed by beautiful buildings.

"This place is pure history," Ryan said. "I say we do some sightseeing before we start school."

"We have two weeks before it starts, of course we're going to do sightseeing," Sharpay told her brother.

"I wonder if the family we're staying with is cool."

"The family is very nice. They are greatly anticipating your stay. Their daughter is very anxious to meet you guys," Diego said.

"Daughter?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, she is sixteen and will be starting school with you."

"Does she know how to speak English?" Chad asked.

"Almost perfectly and here we are." They looked out the window and were in awe when they got a glimpse of their new home. It was a gigantic villa with an open garden in the center of the driveway. A grand porch stood out with tall mahogany doors. On either side of the driveway were what appeared to be guest rooms.

"Oh my…" Sharpay said. She thought her house was nice but compared to this it seemed more like a dollhouse. The car pulled up to the front of the house where a lady in a black suit, three maids and a butler were waiting.

"Welcome to Barcelona," the lady in the black suit said with a British accent.

"Thank you."

"My name is Maryanne and I am the head of service here. Well follow me so I can show you to your quarters." They went to get their bags but were stopped. "No need to worry about your bags, they will be taken to your rooms by our staff, now." She started walking and they followed her inside. "This right here is our guest lounge area, your rooms are down this hallway. Your names are printed and our hanging off your beds so you may find your rooms easily. We have supplied you guys with maps and metro passes, now if you would like to go and freshen up you may or you can follow me and go for a tour so you will know the house." They decided on the tour and were taken around the huge villa. "The property has a total of fifty five rooms. We have a theater room, a game room, two pools, one indoor another outdoor, a spa, a gym, tennis courts, basketball courts, a recording studio, two libraries, three computer rooms, a bowling alley, three dens, five different lounges which are located on opposite ends of the house, and many guest rooms. If you get lost we have also given you a house map." They were in shock.

"These people must be freaking royals or something," Chad whispered to Jason.

"Oh my gosh this is a castle," Taylor said.

"I so want to live here," Kelsi said.

"Hello, we are living here," Sharpay, reminded them, causing them to smile because for a year this was all theirs…and the family that lived there of course.

"So, are you guys hungry?" Maryanne asked. The gang looked at each other then nodded. Maryanne let out a small laugh. "No need to be shy around here. Come on, lunch is about to be served in the back garden."

"Troy this place is so awesome," Gabriella said.

"I know, I almost can't believe we're here," he said as he put his arm around her. She laid a soft kiss on his neck and they followed Maryanne to the back garden, which to no ones surprise was beautiful.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hitting those basketball courts later," Chad said.

"I'm with you man," Zeke said.

"Take a seat here and the food will be out shortly," Maryanne said before walking inside.

"Oh my gosh I feel like I have died and gone to heaven," Sharpay said.

"Heaven? That's a first," somebody said. They all turned to the door and a beautiful girl was walking towards them with a large smile. All the boys quickly sat up and smiled.

"Hey," they said. The girls shook their heads. _Boys will be boys._

"Hi, you guys must be the East High students, right?" she asked, a small accent creeping out.

"Yea."

"Ok let me see if I got your names right. Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor. Am I correct?" they smiled and nodded. "Es un placer a tener ustedes aquí con nosotros. It's a pleasure to have you guys here with us," she said in English so they understood her.

"Thank you," Troy said. "So you know all of our names, what's yours?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Alessandra del Castillo."

"Nice to meet you Alessandra del Castillo." She laughed.

"Please call me Alessandra, no need to say my full name." The chef walked out with two waiters and food was set down in front of everyone.

"Alessandra, vas a comer tu también?" the chef asked Alessandra. **(Are you going to eat also?) **

"No Federico, solamente me voy a sentar con ellos, pero gracias, chao," Alessandra said before sitting down in the empty seat next to Ryan. **(No Federico, I am only going to sit with them, but thank you, goodbye.) **

"So are you guys excited to be here in Barcelona?" Alessandra asked.

"Yea, your house is beautiful by the way," Sharpay said.

"Thank you but it is your house as well now, I want you guys to enjoy it as much as possible."

"Thank you."

"Do any of you know Spanish?"

"I do," Gabriella said.

"A si? Cuando te vi pensé que tu lucias Latina. De donde eres?" Alessandra asked. **(Yes? When I saw you I thought you looked Latin, where are you from?)**

"Mi mama es de Mexico," Gabriella said trying hard to make it come out perfectly. **(My mom is from México.)**

"Cool. Have any of you ever been to Barcelona before?"

"No, first time for all of us."

"Well then will you guys be interested in going out there today? I can show you around my wonderful Barcelona," Alessandra said.

"I think that's a great idea," Ryan said.

"Alright, so once you are done we will go then." They smiled at her and finished their lunch.

"Ok, I think we are all ready to go," Chad said.

"Alright, let's take the car and we'll drive around while I explain to you about your new school and then we'll get dropped off and make our way around Barcelona," Alessandra said as they made their way out of the house. They piled into the van and Diego started the car.

"So our school? Is it nice?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful. It's called Sagrada Familia Academy."

"Sagrada Familia? Why have I heard that before?" Zeke asked.

"Well La Sagrada Familia is a famous building here in Barcelona. It's means Holy Family, and was built by Antonio Gaudi. The construction for it started in 1882 and it was completed in 1926."

"It took 44 years to complete it?"

"It's a complex building, we'll stop by there today." Alessandra went on talking about school.

"Do we have to wear uniform everyday?"

"It's a catholic school, unfortunately we do."

"Do you have a lot of friends?" Taylor asked.

"Yes and you'll be able to meet them next week where I am throwing a party."

"Oo, I love parties," Sharpay said.

"I think this is a good place to get off," Diego said.

"Yes, Diego, esta perfecto, gracias. Come on guys," Alessandra said. **(It's perfect.) **They got off the car and stood in front of a tall building.

"Whoa, that is the coolest building I have ever seen," Jason said.

"Well that's La Sagrada Familia," Alessandra said.

"Damn, it is complex looking."

"Told you." They made their way around, getting into the car every once in a while. A couple of hours later they had already seen L' Aquarium de Barcelona, Poble Espanyol, which was a Spanish village and La Pedrera - Casa Mila, another architecturally magnificent building by Antonio Gaudi. They were walking down Las Ramblas, the most famous street in Barcelona and Alessandra noticed that everyone seemed to be coupled up, except for Ryan.

Ryan was walking alone when somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Alessandra.

"Ryan right?" she asked.

"Yea, hey."

'_She's so pretty_,' he thought.

"Hi, so what do you think of Barcelona?"

"I think it's beautiful, I'm glad I'm going to be living here for a year."

"Yea, I'm glad you guys are all here too. I'm an only child so sometimes it gets boring at home."

"Well with all that stuff you have it seems like it would be hard to become bored."

"Well yes, I do have a lot but those are all materials. I can't have a conversation with a pinball machine, well except for the usual 'stupid ball' or 'what, I totally pulled the lever in time'." Ryan laughed. She was cute.

"Well if you ever need to talk to somebody you can count on me."

"Gracias."

"Um, no problema," he said. Alessandra laughed. "Terrible?"

"No that was great," she said with a brilliant smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well will you look at whose getting along," Sharpay said. everyone turned around to see what she was talking about. Ryan and Alessandra were walking together with Alessandra's arm slipped through Ryan's.

"That's cute," Kelsi said.

Troy looked at Ryan with Alessandra and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Troy, Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"Huh, oh sorry."

"Babe you were staring at them."

"Weren't we all?"

"Well yea but…"

"But it doesn't matter, anyways, I'm hungry."

"Yea me too," Kelsi said.

"Hey Alessandra, where's a good place to eat around here?" Jason asked.

"We are near Trobador Rambla Catalunya, it serves Mediterranean food, really good. Would you like to go there?"

"I'm game," Chad and Zeke said at the same time.

"Very well, let me call Diego." She did and soon they were at the restaurant. Throughout dinner Ryan and Alessandra talked and for some reason Troy couldn't stop staring at them. He tried to shake it off by talking to Gabriella but he still found himself looking at them from the corner of his eye.

"I love you Troy," Gabriella said as she leaned in to him.

"I love you too babe." He kissed her and they did that for a short while.

'_Well that took my mind of her,_' he thought. '_Gabriella is perfect, Alessandra is just nice. Yea, I was acting that way because she was foreign and new..._'

"I love you so much," Troy said as he leaned in for another kiss. He put his arm around her and then turned his attention to the conversation going on.

"Tomorrow we can go visit some museums," Alessandra said. "And then do what I love best, shopping."

"Alessandra we are going to get along great," Sharpay said. Alessandra smiled and they finished eating then headed home.

"Why don't you guys go change and then meet me in the theater room so we can watch a movie?" Alessandra suggested.

"Alright." they changed then met up in the theater room where they watched 'The Goonies'.

"Goodnight guys," Alessandra said as they walked out of the theater room. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight," they said. Ryan stayed behind. She walked up to him.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to do this thing in the morning, would you like to come with me?" she asked him.

"What kind of thing?"

"Come and find out. Meet me in the living room at ten." She didn't wait for a response. she just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then walked up the stairs. Ryan smiled to himself then walked to his room.


	2. A la Nanita

**Hey guys…Thanks for reviewing…By the way I own Alessandra, Víctor, Paola and any other unfamiliar characters. And I'm also taking the liberty to say I own the idea of them going to an exchange school in Barcelona…now that we have that down I hope you like…**

Alessandra woke up at nine and showered. She went to her room sized closet and pulled out a jean mini skirt, a black halter, a light gray jacket and then flat black suede boots. She parted her hair to the side and sprayed some perfume on herself. She applied some lip gloss and eye liner then grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

"Alessandra, mi amor, come estas?" Alessandra's father, Víctor asked when she walked into the family room. **(My darling, how are you?) **Víctor owned a large variety of franchises, from a chain of famous coffee shops to an airplane fabrication company. Her mother, Paola, was a fashion designer.

"Hola papa. Estoy bien. Y mama?" she asked. **(Hey dad, I'm good, and mom?) **

"Esta trabajando en su cuarto. Bueno, estas lista?" **(She's working in her room. Well, are you ready?) **She stood there for a second. She really wanted Ryan to come with her.

"Yea dad, let's go." They started towards the door.

"Alessandra, wait up," somebody said. She turned around and Ryan was standing in the foyer in a black long sleeve button down shirt, jeans and black diesels. (**I'm sorry but I refuse to dress him in those gay outfits. My story, my rules.) **"Sorry I'm late," he said. She smiled.

"It's alright. This is my father, Víctor. Dad this is Ryan."

"Nice to meet you sir," Ryan said, shaking Víctor's hand.

"The pleasure is mine young man, so we'll be off now, yes?" Víctor asked.

"Yea." They got into the waiting Mercedes. Víctor sat in the front while Ryan and Alessandra sat together in the back.

"So where are we going?" Ryan asked.

"You'll see." they pulled up to a large building.

"Ok, Alessandra call Diego when you are done, I have to go to a meeting, te veo en la casa. It was nice to meet you Ryan," Víctor said. **(I'll see you at home.)**

"You too sir." Alessandra got off the car and Ryan followed.

"Señora Del Castillo, como estas?" a receptionist asked. **(Ms. Del Castillo, how are you?)**

"Estoy bien, puedo pasar a el estudio?" **(I'm good; can I go into the Studio?)**

"Claro." **(Of course.)**

"Gracias. Come on Ryan." Ryan followed her into a studio.

"Hello Alessandra, it's so great to see you," a woman with a slight accent said when they walked into the studio.

"Hey Rafaela, this is my friend Ryan, he's one of the kids from America."

"Nice to meet you," Ryan said.

"Hello son, so are you ready to work?"

"Work?" Ryan asked. Alessandra smiled at him and walked through the door and into the recording studio, she put her head phones on.

"Ok, let's start with 'A la Nanita'." **(It's a cute lullaby Hispanics sing, if you saw the cheetah girls you know which one I'm talking about. Anyways, I sing it like a pro.)**

"Ok." Ryan sat down and watched as Alessandra prepped to sing. From her mouth came the sweetest sound.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

When she finished she looked at Ryan and smiled.

"That was great Alessandra, let's run it one more time and I'll let you go," Rafaela said.

"Ok," Alessandra said. She sang the song once more.

"That was great; I have a meeting to go to so call me when you want to come back."

"Gracias Rafaela," Alessandra said. Rafaela stood up.

"Goodbye Ryan."

"Bye." She left. Alessandra walked out of the room with a shy look on her face.

"So what did you think?" she asked.

"I thought you were great. No forget great, you were amazing."

"Thank you. I've been recording with Rafaela for about a month. We've done six songs, both in English and Spanish."

"That's awesome. Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella and I are all involved in school musicals. We all love to sing as well and Kelsi is a composer."

"Cool, maybe later we can do something in the recording studio at my house. You never know, you might end up on my album."

"You have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's so cool." She smiled again.

"You want to sing with me, now?" she asked.

"But there's nobody here."

"I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and came back in with a guy.

"Carlos me puedes ayudar? Quiero cantar una canción con el." **(Can you help me? I want to sing a song with him.)**

"Cual?" **Which one?)**

"Vamos a ser 'Something Stupid' la de Frank Sinatra, si?" **(Let's do 'Something Stupid' the by Frank Sinatra, yes?)**

"Ya la tengo,"Carlos said. **(I have it.) **

"Ok, Ryan, we're going to do 'Something Stupid' by Frank Sinatra, do you know the song?"

"Yea, I do." she placed the lyrics down for both of them to read.

"Ok." She gave Carlos the signal and he started the playback.

_I know I stand in line until you think  
You have the time to spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me  
And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two...  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying  
Something stupid like I love you_

_I can see it in your eyes that you despise  
The same old lines you heard the night before...  
And though it's just a line to you for me it's true...  
And never seemed so right before  
I practice everyday to find some clever lines  
To say to make the meaning come true...  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you  
The time is right your perfume fills my head...  
The stars get red and on the nights so blue...  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying  
Something stupid like I love you_

_The time is right your perfume fills my head...  
The stars get red and on the nights so blue...  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying  
Something stupid like I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you…_

"Wow, Ryan you have such a great voice," Alessandra said.

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to hear the rest of you guys sing."

"They're good but to tell you the truth they sound nothing like you. You can kick their butt in singing, even Gabriella." She smiled.

"Well I don't want to kick anyone's butt; I just want to have fun. There's a little coffee shop across the street, want to go?"

"Sure." Ryan grabbed her hand and they left. While they were at the coffee shop Alessandra called Diego who said he was on his way. "So is the party you are throwing on Saturday going to be a big one?" Ryan asked once they had their coffee.

"Yea, most parties here are. But I can't wait for this one; I want you guys to meet my friends." Ryan smiled at how cute she was with her accent coming and going. "Do you do any sports?"

"Track, I like running. Troy, Jason, Chad and Zeke are all basketballs players; Troy's the captain of the team."

"Really? That's cool. Troy's kind of cute; I know he's going to get a lot of attention when he starts school. Gabriella is going to have her hands full with him, " Alessandra said. When she said Troy was cute Ryan felt a small turn in his stomach.

"Do y-you like him?" he tried to casually ask. She looked at him and smiled, not exactly giving him a response. Her cell phone started ringing.

"Diego's outside," she said. They got up and left the coffee shop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Troy," Chad said when Troy walked into the living room. He was the last one to get up that morning. He scanned the room, everyone was there except for Alessandra and Ryan.

"Where are Ryan and Alessandra?" he asked.

"Um, they left this morning," Gabriella said. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason."

"Anyways Troy we were going to shoot some hoops while the girls went in the pool, you coming?"

"Let's go." They went to the basketball courts while the girls went to the outdoor pool.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Alessandra walked into the house.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Alessandra called out. She got no answer.

"I think they are outside," Ryan said. they walked outside and the girls were in the pool while the boys played basketball.

"Hey guys," Alessandra said.

"Hey, where were you guys this morning?" Sharpay asked.

"I was with Alessandra at a recording studio."

"The one she has here?"

"No another one. She has a record deal, you should hear her sing, she's awesome," Ryan said making Alessandra blush.

"How cool, I sing too!" Sharpay said.

"Yes Ryan was telling me. I said if you guys wanted to we could all sing a song together here in the recording studio and then sometime this week I'll take you to the other one and we'll see what my manager thinks. You can all possibly be on the album."

"Oh my gosh, I say we shower now and go do it," Sharpay said. "Would that be alright?"

"How about we shower, eat and then sing."

"Ok."

"Alright, se lo digo a los barones," Alessandra said. **(I'll tell the boys.) **Ryan stayed with the girls while Alessandra walked over to the boys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy looked off the court and saw Alessandra walking their way. He suddenly felt like he needed to show off so he stole the ball and made a dash for the basket, tripping over Chad and falling flat on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Alessandra said. She ran over to Troy and kneeled down next to him. "Troy are you alright?" she asked. Troy looked up at her innocent brown eyes and smiled.

"Yea, I'm great," he said in a dazed out tone. They boys along with Alessandra looked at him funny. "Uh…I mean yea I'm fine, thanks." He sat up.

"Well it looks like your getting a small bump on your forehead, would you like some ice?" he nodded. She helped him up and they started walking back to the house.

"Troy what happened?" Gabriella asked.

"He fell, I'm taking him inside so I can put ice on it," Alessandra said. Gabriella's guard went up and she grabbed Troy's arm.

"I'll take him," she said.

"Gabriella don't worry, he will be in good hands," Alessandra said.

"No!" everyone looked at her. "He's my boyfriend, I can take care of him." Alessandra stepped back.

"Ok, I'm sorry. You can go. I'll see you guys at the recording studio in an hour," Alessandra said before walking away.

"Damn Gabriella, she was only trying to help," Ryan said before walking after Alessandra. Gabriella tugged at Troy's arm and pulled him inside.

"Hola puedo coger hielo?" Gabriella asked a maid. **(Hello can I get some ice?) **The woman put some ice in a bag and gave it to Troy to put on his head.

"Gabriella why did you lash out on Alessandra like that?"

"Why are you defending her?"

"She was only trying to help me, you didn't need to yell."

"I just wanted to be the one to help." Troy shook his head.

"I'm going to shower, Alessandra did tell us to meet her at the recording studio."

"Yea, she wants to sing with us."

"She sings?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea, Ryan says she has the most beautiful voice." Gabriella was expecting Troy to say that was impossible because she was the one with the most beautiful voice but he didn't.

"Um, alright. I'm going to go now." He walked out of the kitchen with the bag of ice on his head. Gabriella stood there for a few seconds before going to shower as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan walked down a long hallway and came to a door with Alessandra's name painted on. He knocked.

"Come in." he opened the door and walked into Alessandra's gigantic room. She was sitting in the center of her king-sized canopy bed. He walked to the foot of the bed and noticed she was working with a song.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea," she said in a low voice. "I don't really think Gabriella likes me."

"No, she does like you."

"No I really don't think she does. I didn't mean anything by wanting to help Troy; I just wanted to help him. I guess she got the wrong idea. But I'm not looking for pity so let's stop talking about that." Ryan knew she still felt bad but didn't want to push her into talking about it.

"So what do you have there?"

"Oh." She motioned for him to come and sit on the bed. He did and she handed him the sheet of paper. "This is the song I was thinking about singing with everyone, and then this one is a duet I want to do with somebody. Rafaela likes the song a lot, it's and oldie by…"

"Jefferson Starship, they were awesome."

"Yea, 'Nothings Going to Stop us now' is one of my favorite songs, making a remake is like a dream come true. Anyways, we're going to make the decision of who to sing it with soon."

"Interesting."

"Si." He smiled and they started talking.

"I think we should go to the studio, I'm sure everyone's there already," Alessandra said a while later.

"Yea." Sure enough when they got to the studio everyone was there.

"Great, you're all here." Alessandra avoided Gabriella since she didn't want to start any problems. She quickly explained to Chad how to work all the buttons then walked into the studio with Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay. They sang a few songs and had tons of fun. "You guys are hermoso, you sing beautifully," Alessandra said.

"No way. Ryan was right you do have a beautiful voice," Sharpay said.

"Yea, you're awesome," Chad said through the speaker.

"Thank you. I think we should all go into the studio next week and record one of these songs, it'd be fun." They nodded in agreement and started out of the studio. Troy stayed back with Alessandra as she picked up the lyrics.

"Troy you're a great singer. It's kind of funny actually to think that you are also the captain of the basketball team."

"Yea I know, it's kind of a weird combination."

"Well I think it's cool. Makes you unique."

"Why thank you." Alessandra smiled at him then looked at the little window and saw Gabriella glaring at her.

"Ok I'm going to go now," she said quickly walking to the door.

"But why…" he saw Gabriella.

"Oh, right." He walked out with her.

"Hi Gabriella," Alessandra said.

"Hello Alessandra," she said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Ok, I'll leave you guys alone." She smiled once more at Troy then walked out.

"What were you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"Just exchanging some words," he said before walking out.

"Right," Gabriella said to herself. She turned the room light off and walked out.

**So there's chapter two…next chapter will be the party where some new characters will be introduced. I really hope you liked this and keep reading…next chapter will be up soon especially since I have no school for the next two days since Señor Ernesto (hurricane) is headed straight to Miami…JOY! You can expect the chapter tomorrow…**


	3. Party Time

**Did anybody see Prison Break? It was so awesome! And Vanished? Hello Robert Hoffman is such a hottie! Update time! I'm now going to put the Spanish in italics and English in bold…I have received a review from one that shall remain nameless that says she ONLY READS TROYELLA'S…well my little friend sorry but that's not how I roll and if you don't want to read it then don't but if you want you can read Hold you in my arms 2…it's my only troyella and a oneshot and the only reason I did it was to see the reaction...Okkk _vamos a empezar si?_ Let's start yes? Lol, hope u like it! Currently listening to 'Clint Eastwood' by Gorillaz in my HSM playlist…just one that I made for myself with my favorite songs (HSM soundtrack included) for when I'm writing any of my HSM stories…**

**Special thanks to the following reviewers:**

**ChaylorFnFicPrincess-Ur awesome! Yes…u really are**

**Miley Cyrus Fan -or- sNoWpUpZ- Cheetah Girls idea…I think I am going to most DEFINITELY use it! Thanks**

**Teenage Robot****- Glad you LUV the story!**

**23OneTreeHill3****- Hurricane buddy!**

**Dracoisalooker76****- Draco is and ur another awesome reviewer**

**HeartFullofNapalm****- even though it was just a question…**

**so.fabulous****-Yes u r FabuLOus!**

**CassieLovesRyne****- One of my favorite reviewers**

**kb2121****-Wait until you see what happens next!**

**Smurfy Says Tu Madre Es Feo****- She rocks**

**GabbyxTroy- Even though you're a Troyella freak (Why?) You still luv the story so I luv you!**

The week went by quickly and it was Saturday morning. Alessandra didn't really interact with Troy or Gabriella fearing what Gabriella might think. She didn't want to upset anybody and thought if she gave Gabriella her space she would be able to get along with her. Although she didn't speak much with Troy or Gabriella she had become pretty close with the rest of the gang, especially Ryan.

Alessandra walked into the sunken living room in jeans a plain brown shirt and converse. The party was that night and she needed to make sure everything was perfect and she had been up since eight thirty. It was now noon and she had everything under control.

"_Alessandra, ya llego Sergio con la música, quería saber adonde tu querías que el se ponga_," one of the maids said to Alessandra. **(Alessandra, Sergio is already here with the music and wanted to know where you want him to set up.)**

"Tell him I want him in the center of the back garden."

"_Yes, vamos conmigo_." She walked away with Sergio. **(Come with me.)** Alessandra fell back onto the couch and closed her eyes.

"Those American kids sure can sleep," Víctor said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Yes they can."

"_Todo esta preparado para la fiesta?_" Paola, her mom, asked coming into the room. **(Everything is ready for the party?)**

"_Si. Juan esta afuera con la música, ya preparamos todas las luces y Ramón va a hacer la comida a las seis_," Alessandra answered. **(Yes. Juan is outside with the music, and we already prepared the lights and Ramón is going to start cooking at six.)**

"Well I know you are going to have a lot of fun tonight. Your father and I should be back tomorrow afternoon. Keep the house in one piece and have fun."

"_Gracias,_ bye guys." Her parents were going to a fashion show in Madrid where Paola's clothes were going to be featured. Alessandra walked them to the door then went back to the couch. She turned on the wall to wall flat screen TV and put her feet up.

"_Tiempo de relajarme_," she said. **(Time to relax.)** Just as she was sinking into the couch the doorbell rang. "Why?" she asked the room. She waited a second to see if any of the staff opened the door but unfortunately they were all too busy to do so. She dropped her legs onto the floor and walked to the door.

"_Hola amiga!"_ Isabela, Alessandra's best friend, said. **(Hey friend!)**

"_Hay pero ya llegaste? No me dijiste que ibas a llegar mañana_?" **(You're already here? Didn't you tell me you were getting here tomorrow?)**

"_Si pero convencí a mis padres y salimos de Roma un día temprano_." Alessandra hugged her and Isabela walked into the house. **(Yes but I convinced my parents and we left Rome a day early.) **"Are the kids from America here yet?" Isabela asked.

"Yes, and they are all so nice."

"And cute?"

"Well…"

"I guess that's a yes." They plopped down on the couch.

"You got that right."

"And how's the singing coming?"

"Great, I did another song and I am going in with some of the kids to do a song with them." voices came from the hall and everyone walked into the living room. "Perfect timing," Alessandra said. She got up. "Guys this is my best friend Isabela, Isabela meet everyone."

"Hello," Isabela said.

"Nice to meet you."

"So Alessandra is everything for the party set up?" Zeke asked.

"Yea."

"Sorry we didn't help, we were just so tired."

"No problem, everything is done. Now all we have to worry about it what we are going to wear." They laughed and sat around the living room, Ryan next to Alessandra.

"Morning," he said.

"More like afternoon."

"Are you mad that I didn't wake up earlier?" she shook her head.

"No reason to be." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy looked over at Alessandra. For the past week she had pretty much ignored him and he had no idea why.

"Troy are you excited about tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, it'll be my first foreign party. It's going to be pretty cool." He put his arm around her and kissed her head but something felt different when he did. He didn't feel the usual spark that occurred. He kept his arm around her but kept his eyes on Alessandra who was holding Ryan's hand. He knew they were going to end up together and it was only a matter of time before Ryan asked her out.

"So do you all have dates for the party tonight?" Isabela asked everyone.

"Well we are all kind of coupled up," Jason said.

"Well everyone except Ryan," Chad said looking from Ryan to Alessandra then widening his eyes to Ryan as if telling him to do something.

"Yea well I was going to… um well I was planning on…" Ryan stuttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've never heard Ryan stutter like that," Sharpay whispered to Zeke.

"Well it's obvious he likes her, she just makes him nervous."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alessandra I wanted to know if you wanted to be…my date…for the party…tonight," Ryan finally managed to get out.

"Of course I'll be your date." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Santiago coming?" Isabela asked Alessandra.

"He said he was."

"Who's he?" Sharpay asked.

"He's another friend of mine," Alessandra answered.

"Oh."

"Alessandra can I ask you something?" Zeke asked.

"Yes."

"Well I saw the size of your kitchen and well…you see I love to bake and I was wondering if maybe one of these days you'd let me bake something for everyone."

"The house is yours Zeke. If you want to bake you bake. I'm sure Ramón would love to have you in there with him."

"Alright, thanks." They spent a while more in the living room then went in the pool and stated getting ready for the party.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alessandra is so nice," Kelsi sai to the girls as they got ready.

"She really is," Taylor said as she put her make up on.

"Well I think she's trying too hard," Gabriella said.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"I think she's trying to get close to us and then do something."

"Why don't you like her Gabriella? She's only been nice to you, gosh get over yourself," Sharpay said. Leave it to her to say it like it is. Gabriella rolled her eyes and fixed her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alessandra was in her room putting her shoes on when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the door opened and Ryan stepped inside. "Hey Ryan," she said.

"Hey, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look great also." She was wearing a purple, green and pretty much every other color patchwork dress with closed toe purple braided sandals. Ryan was wearing a white long sleeve button down shirt with a jacket on top, jeans and white black pumas.

"So everyone's ready and some people have already arrived."

"Give me a second." She walked over to her vanity and put on some perfume. "Come on." they linked hands and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella said when he came back with her soda.

"Your welcome," he said as he slid his arm around her waist.

'_He so loves me_,' Gabriella thought. The back door opened and Alessandra and Ryan walked out holding hands.

"Alessandra you look so pretty," Sharpay said.

"Thank you, you guys all look great as well," Alessandra said, specifically looking at Gabriella. "I'm going to greet everyone else that has arrived, come with me Ryan?"

"Yea." They walked away.

"They look so cute together," Kelsi said.

"Yea, I think Ryan finally has something going for him," Chad said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was standing with all his friends. They started talking about how cute Ryan and Alessandra looked together and he didn't feel like being around. He didn't want to listen to them drag on about how perfect they seemed for each other. He slowly parted from the group and headed over to the basketball court.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Alessandra, como estas?_" Catalina asked Alessandra as she made her way around the party, saying hi to everyone. **(How are you?)**

"_Bien, gracias. Este es Ryan, es uno de los niños americanos_, Ryan this is Catalina, a schoolmate." **(Good thanks. This is Ryan; he is one of the American kids.)**

"Hi," Ryan said.

"Hi," Catalina said with an accent. Somebody came up behind Alessandra and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A guy that spoke perfect English asked.

"Santiago?" he turned her around and Alessandra's eyes widened as she hugged the good looking guy. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're here, I wasn't sure if you were going to be here. I talked to your mother yesterday and she said you were going to be doing shows in London."

"Well I decided to take a break. _Yo no quería perderme un chancee a ver te_." **(I didn't want to miss a chance to see you.)**

"I am glad you're here too." Santiago looked at Ryan and Ryan felt intimidated. This guy was older and looked like he knew Alessandra well.

"And who's this?"

"This is Ryan," she said grabbing Ryan's hand. "He's one of the exchange kids from America, Ryan this is Santiago, the one we were talking about earlier. He's in a band and is currently doing a tour."

"Nice to meet you," Ryan said.

"I see you guys are close," Santiago said in a protective tone.

"Well we get along very well, just like I do with all the other kids, come so you can meet them." Santiago followed her to the group.

"Oh hey Alessandra."

"Hi, this is my friend Santiago, Santiago this is Chad, Taylor, Jason, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, Gabriella and… where is Troy?"

"I don't know, he must have walked off somewhere," Gabriella said.

"Oh, ok," she said starting to get curious as to where he was.

A while later…

It was near midnight and most of the Alessandra's friends were at the party. Everyone was having a great time talking, dancing and eating. Troy was still missing in action so Alessandra decided to go look for him.

"I'll be back," she said to Ryan.

"Alright." she got up and started looking for him. She had searched the inside of the house, the pool area, the game room and didn't find him in any. She was about to give up when she remembered the basketball court.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy had been shooting hoops for hours. He shot the ball from the three point line and made it. He stopped to take a breath and heard some ruffling in the trees.

"Troy?" he heard a familiar voice say. Alessandra walked onto the court. "What are you doing here?"

"Alessandra, hi. Um…I guess I just wasn't in the party mood."

"Oh. But aren't you lonely out here by yourself?"

"No, I like the silence."

"I'll go then, I don't want to disturb you," she said starting to walk away.

"No Alessandra don't go. I think you're the only person that I'd like to be here with me now."

"Shouldn't Gabriella be that person?"

"Well…I just don't want to be with any of my friends right now."

"Are you saying I'm not your friend?"

"No, it's just…you're different."

"Different how?" she asked walking up to him.

"Well you're…your from Spain."

"So you like me because I'm from another country? That's a little odd, don't you think?"

"I…"

"It's ok Troy, I understand." She took the ball from him and made a basket.

"Wow, you play basketball?"

"Every once in a while."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she stopped.

"Ignoring you? I haven't been ignoring you," she lied.

"Yea you have. When I come into a room you usually walk out or I'll try to talk to you and you'll make up and excuse to leave. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No."

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"It's just…I don't think Gabriella likes me and I think it's because she thinks I like you, so I have been trying to keep my distance from you hoping that she'll see that I just want to be friends, with both of you."

'_She's so sweet and cute…wait did she just say she just wants to be friends?_ _I mean that's fine, you have Gabriella remember?'_ Troy thought. He really wanted to be more than that.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yes, you, me and her."

"Right. Well I think if we all hung out, as friends, we'd get along. What do you say?"

"If she will I will also."

"Ok. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't ignore me anymore." She smiled.

"I promise, now will you come back to the party?"

"Sure." They started back to the party.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella saw Troy and Alessandra walking back to the party together and she got suspicious. She made a mental note to ask Troy why they were together later.

"Welcome back guys," Kelsi said.

"Hi."

"So we were talking about school, we start in a week," Sharpay said.

"I know, are you guys excited?" Alessandra asked,

"Yea," some said. They continued talking, occasionally dancing until everyone was gone.

"Goodnight Alessandra, goodnight Ryan," Kelsi said as she and everyone else walked to their rooms.

"Goodnight." Alessandra and Ryan sat on the couch and had a moment of silence.

"So it was a great party," Ryan said.

"Yea, it was great."

"I think you're great." She blushed.

"You're not so bad either," she said as their faces inched closer.

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?" he asked.

"I'd mind if you didn't." they both smiled and their lips came together. After a couple of minutes he pulled back.

"I know I probably sound like a little kid asking this but will you be my girlfriend?" she let out a small laugh.

"_Si_," she said before kissing him again. "Alright so I'll see in the morning," she said.

"Goodnight."

"Bye." Ryan watched her go up the stairs and then went to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked down the hall to Troy's room and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Gabriella, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He walked out of the room and closed the door. "What is it?"

"Why were you and Alessandra together at the party?" she asked.

"Well I was playing some basketball and she showed up and we talked for a second then came back."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing important."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because it was personal, listen I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." She was about to open her mouth but he stopped her by kissing her. "Goodnight Gabriella." He walked back into his room and closed the door. Gabriella stood there for a second then went back to hers.

That week Alessandra did as she promised Troy and didn't ignore him. In fact they got along really well spending a lot of time together. Troy still had feelings for her but respected her and Ryan's relationship by keeping it friendly. Ryan didn't mind unlike Gabriella who not only hated how Troy and Alessandra were getting along but also the fact that she was no longer the groups little shining star. They all loved Alessandra and loved her voice, praising her every time she sang, just like they used to with Gabriella. She was jealous and wasn't going to let Alessandra take everything away from her, not a chance.

**Ok so there you have chapter 3. What's going to happen between Alessandra and Troy? What's Gabriella going to do? Who will get to sing the solo song with Alessandra? Ah! I can't wait to write more but I have some bad news, the stupid hurricane is almost here which means I'm probably going to be losing power soon so chapter 4 won't be up as quickly as these last chapters have come up. But I still hope you liked chapter 3! C ya soon.**


	4. First Day of School

**Thank you very very very much for the reviews! They are about to get into school. I know that last chapter was a little blah I just got like a bad case of writers block…check out the movie poster that I made. It's kind of retarded but I have no school because of the hurricane and I needed something to do so I made that…Oh and here this is just so you guys have a little something to read. It's pretty short, the longggggg one will come tomorrow cuz I have six hours at a real estate office to kill and guess what I do there? LOL…So hope you like the quickie…**

It was the morning of the first day of school and the Del Castillo household was a tad bit chaotic. All the kids running around making sure they were ready for school.

"Niños están listos? Are you ready kids?" Víctor asked. They all came into the living room in their uniforms. The girls were wearing a black skirt, a white short sleeve button down blouse with a red tie, black knee highs and black flats while the boys wore black pants, with the white shirt and red tie. Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor were wearing the school blazers along with Jason and Zeke.

"Ready to go sir," Taylor said.

"Great. We have the van ready so I hope you all have a great day at school and behave."

"We will," they all said in unison. They bunched into the van and left for school.

"I'm so excited, I'm so excited," Sharpay sang.

"Let's hope we get some classes together," Chad said.

"The school is small so there is a definite chance we will have at least one of us in ever class," Alessandra said.

"Sweet," Jason said. Alessandra turned to Ryan and smiled at him.

"I never got a chance to say good morning," she said to him.

"Well I knew you'd get around to it." he put his arm around her and kissed her. The van soon stopped and they got out.

"Wow…" Chad said.

"This is our school?" Jason asked.

"Welcome guys," Alessandra said. "Come on, let's go get our schedules and then I'll give you a quick tour of the school." They followed her to the office and they all picked up their schedules.

**Schedules:**

**Alessandra: Homeroom, Economics, Music, Art, Calculus, Drama**

**Ryan: Homeroom, Physics, Music, Statistics, Economics, Drama**

**Troy: Homeroom, Economics, Music, P.E., Calculus, Drama**

**Gabriella: Homeroom, AP Calculus, Music, AP Biology, Economics, Drama**

**Sharpay: Same as Ryan**

**Chad: Homeroom, Physics, P.E., P.E., Economics, Drama**

**Taylor: Same as Gabriella**

**Zeke: Same as Gabriella (he's surprisingly smart)**

**Kelsi: Homeroom, statistics, economics, Art, Physics, Drama**

**Jason: Same as Kelsi**

"Chad you got a block period of P.E.?" Taylor asked.

"Duh."

"I told you we would have classes together, come on let me show you around. We have about ten minutes before the bell rings." They followed Alessandra around the halls, everyone stopping to look at them. Alessandra noticed that most of the girls smiled at the guys but mostly Troy. As they walked into English Isabela ran up to them.

"Hey everyone, you guys are the talk of the school!" she said.

"Really?"

"Yes, everyone wants to meet the American kids."

"Well they'll have a chance to in lunch. _Tienes esta clases ahora_?" **(Do you have this class now?)**

"No, but I'm down the hall." The bell rang. "I have to go, bye guys."

"Bye." They took their seats, Ryan sitting next to Alessandra, and waited for the teacher to walk in.

"So who has the most classes with whom?" Sharpay asked.

"Well Jason and I have the same schedules," Kelsi said.

"Yea so do Taylor, Gabriella and I," Zeke said.

"And Alessandra and I have five classes together," Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked. She grabbed Troy's schedule and snatched Alessandra's out of her hand. "Well will you look at that…you do," she said bitterly.

"We have three classes together," Alessandra said to Ryan.

"It's better than none," he said before kissing her head. A grown man walked into the class.

"_Hola clase_, good morning class," he said.

"Morning."

"I'm Mr. Salino I hope you all had a splendid summer and I hope you're ready to have a fun senior year. Let's see, do we have the American kids here?" they raised their hands. "Welcome to Spain, is your host treating you guys well?" he asked, smiling at Alessandra.

"Actually she's terrible," Troy said.

"Yea, I mean can you believe she said it's our house and we can do what we please?" Sharpay asked.

"And she treats us with respect, who does that?" Chad asked sending the class into laughter.

"Alessandra we want to thank you again for housing them."

"_No hay ningún problema, señor,_ I couldn't be happier to have them with me," she said, giving Ryan's hand a light squeeze. **(There is no problem, sir)**

"I'm glad. Are any of you boys' athletes?" he asked. Troy, Zeke, Jason and Chad raised their hands.

"We play basketball sir."

"Well we have a great basketball team, maybe you boys should try out."

"We will," Chad said enthusiastically. Mr. Salino spent the rest of the class talking about different events happening in the school year.

"_Bueno, los veo mañana_, I'll see you tomorrow," he said when the bell rang.

"So I guess I'll see you in Music," Alessandra said as she and Ryan walked out of class. He nodded and put his arms around her and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy saw Ryan and Alessandra kissing out of the corner of his eye, he was about to walk off to class when somebody grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you're not going to say bye to me?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll see you later." He turned around but his name was called.

"Hey Troy wait up," Alessandra said. she walked up to him. "We have the next class together minus well walk together," she said.

"Yea, good idea."

"Um…" Gabriella tried to protest, but there was nothing she could say. Troy and Alessandra started down the hall, Troy saying something to Alessandra resulting in Alessandra pushing him and Troy putting his arm around her saying 'I'm sorry' while laughing. Alessandra didn't look back at him, she just put her arm around his waist and they walked to class together. Gabriella turned around and stormed down the hall to her class.

"I can't believe we got here so fast. East High is a really big school so getting from class to class was always a mission," Troy said.

"One of the advantages of going to a small school." They walked into class and on the board it said to sit where you would like. Troy and Alessandra sat together.

"So it looks like you and Ryan are happy together," Troy said.

"Um, yea. He's a really great guy. I'm glad we're together," she said. "You and Gabriella seem like the perfect couple."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Well don't you? I mean you guys always look so happy together."

"Well I think lately she has been happier than me."

"Well you always have a smile on your face when you're around her making it difficult to believe that you're not happy."

"Well maybe she isn't the reason I'm smiling." Alessandra looked at him and he held her glance.

"Wh-…" she couldn't finish her sentence because the teacher walked in, shutting them up for the rest of class. When the bell rung Troy stood up and waited for Alessandra to finish putting her stuff away.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yea." She decided not to ask him what he meant by what he said at the beginning of class, she thought it was best if she didn't know. When they got to Music almost the entire gang was in there. Troy watched as Alessandra walked over to Ryan.

"Hey," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said, grabbing his hand and kissing him.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella nearly yelled. She ran over to Troy and threw herself on top of him.

"Gabbi, come on," Troy said, slightly pushing her away. She huffed and sat down.

'_Why doesn't he want to be cute with me? Why does he keep looking at Ryan and Alessandra? Look at them; I want to be cute with Troy like that. I want him to put his arms around me like that and nuzzle my neck with his nose. It's not fair!' _Gabriella thought. She tapped Troy on the shoulder.

"Not now Gabbi," he said without even turning around.

"What are you doing that so important that you cant talk to me?"

"Gabriella just not now, ok?" she settled in her seat and started devising a plan. A plan that would bring the one girl that took everything away from her, from the attention of all her friends to the two boys she ever liked, that's right two.


	5. A Duet Surprise

**Made some modifications…Sorry about chapter 4. I know it was short but I said 'Ah what the heck?' Anyways here we go with Numero cinco! Reviewer Of the Day: 23OneTreeHill3- I'm soOoOo glad you love the story…have you read my OTH story? The writing is different cuz I wrote it when I was like fifteen…but I have updated it and changed it up and made it way different than the one up here so if you want me to send it to you I will…kk back to Barcelona!**

First week of school: Gone. Second week? Went by just as fast. The boys had gone out for the basketball team and of course made it and Ryan decided on joining the track team. They would all occasionally hit Alessandra's recording studio and Rafaela was intrigued by one of the males Alessandra sang with. Alessandra and Sharpay had pretty much become best friends and she had started to teach Sharpay some Spanish songs, which Sharpay sang well. Troy and Alessandra seemed to get closer as well. Ryan thought nothing of it because to him it seemed more of like a brother and sister relationship and for Alessandra it _mostly_ was but Gabriella couldn't stand it. She knew Troy had feelings for Alessandra and could tell that even though Alessandra was with Ryan, she had feelings for Troy. It was the Friday of the third week and they were all heading to drama.

"Good afternoon class," Ms. Leon said to her drama class, which consisted of the gang and three other kids. "Well today we have a guest with us; most of you know her so let's welcome recording manager, Rafaela." Rafaela walked into the class.

"Hello students. I know that I know many of you and that is why I wanted to come here and say this. As you all know Alessandra is recording an album right now and I was looking for a male partner for her to sing a song with and I think I have found that boy." Alessandra looked at Ryan and smiled. "Alessandra can you please come up here?" Alessandra got up and stood next to Rafaela. "Ok, I first want to tell all of you that you will be featured in a song on her album."

"Awesome!" Jason said.

"Yes, we'd like to have you in the recording studio next week so we can run the song. So let me not keep you waiting any longer. The boy I'd like to sing with Alessandra is…" they all looked at Ryan. "Troy." Everyone's facial expression turned into a confused one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy?" Alessandra asked herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy will you come up here and join Alessandra?" Troy stood up and walked over to Alessandra. There was an awkward moment of silence. Alessandra didn't make eye contact with anyone, especially Troy or Ryan. "I think it would be best if you two came into the studio alone, how about tomorrow?" Troy looked over at Alessandra but she didn't look up at him.

"Tomorrow is fine," she said without looking up.

"Great, you guys can take a seat. Now I'd like to talk to you about the music industry…" Rafaela started talking but Alessandra wasn't really listening. She couldn't believe that Troy was the one Rafaela wanted her to sing with. She took a quick glance of Ryan and he looked sad and bewildered only making her feel worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_What? Troy?_' Gabriella thought. _'There is no way I am letting her sing with him. Why is this happening? Look at Ryan, he looks so sad now. I bet Alessandra doesn't even like him. She's probably just using him to make Troy jealous and then get with him. She's so evil. That is it! This weekend I am going to devise a plan. I know for the past two weeks I have continued to tell myself that I am but I never got around to it. But that's it! She has pulled the last straw and it is on!'_

The bell broke her out of her thoughts. Alessandra quickly stood up and walked out of the class without waiting for anybody. Troy was about to go after her but he saw Ryan quickly get up and decided to let him handle it.

"Alessandra!" Ryan called, but by the time he got out into the hall she was gone.

Everyone walked out of the class to find Ryan standing alone.

"Where is she?" Chad asked.

"I don't know," Ryan responded. He looked at Troy who was avoiding eye contact. He knew Troy thought he was mad at him and he really wasn't mad just, and he hated to admit it, a little jealous.

"Maybe she's out in the van already?" Kelsi added. They stopped by their lockers and walked outside to the van.

"Hey Diego, has Alessandra been out here?"

"She stopped by and told me to leave without her."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Ryan hopefully asked.

"No she didn't. All she said was to go on without her, ready to go?" they all looked at each other and got into the van. When they arrived at the house Ryan asked Maryanne if Alessandra had stopped by and she said she hadn't seen her since she had left for school that morning.

"Thanks," he said before walking to his room. Sharpay was in there waiting for him.

"Ryan are you alright?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you looked a little upset."

"Sharpay I'm fine," he snapped.

"Ok, no need to yell." She walked out of the room. Ryan laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ok let me go over this. Rafaela said she wanted me to do the duet with Alessandra. Me, not Ryan. Did I hear her right? I must have because everybody is acting weird. Ryan looks like he got run over by a truck, Gabriella is pissed off beyond words and Alessandra is MIA _**(missing in action),**' Troy said to himself. There was a knock on the door and he got up and opened it to Gabriella.

"Tell me you're not going to go," she said.

"What?"

"Troy you can't go and sing that song with her."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Gabriella it's only a sing. Rafaela likes the way we sing together…I'm going to do it."

"No Troy, you're not."

"Ok getting a little possessive are we?" Troy asked. Her jaw dropped and Troy immediately wished he hadn't said that.

"You're my boyfriend Troy, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Alessandra has a boyfriend Gabriella, my gosh what do you have against her?"

"What do I have against her? You want to know what I have against her?" she was about to burst but decided to do something better. "You know what Troy?" she asked calmly. "You're right. I don't know why I don't like her. I mean look how nice she is being; I guess I had a momentary lapse of judgment. Go record the song tomorrow, with my best wishes in fact. Sorry for that little outburst." Troy was confused.

"Thanks Gabbi," he said. "I'm glad you understand." She walked over to him and he hugged her. Within seconds Gabriella's plan had gone into motion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Isabela no se que hacer. No puedo creer que lo voy a hacer con Troy y no Ryan_," Alessandra said to Isabela. **(Isabela I don't know what to do. I can't believe that I am going to do it with Troy and not Ryan)** Alessandra was sitting at one of her dads' coffee shops with Isabela. She had called her the second she left school and Isabela rushed over to the coffee shop.

"_Y no le puedes decir a Rafaela que lo quieres hacer con Ryan y no Troy?"_Isabela asked. **(And you can't tell Rafaela that you want to do it with Ryan instead of Troy?) **Alessandra looked at Isabela then looked down at her coffee cup. "Wait a minute, you do want to do it with Ryan, right?" she didn't look up, Isabela taking the hint. "_Ay pero niña, que te has hecho?_" **(Oh but girl, what have you done to yourself?) _(AN: That's a little confusing but some of you might get the idea if you don't send me a message and ask, I'm not putting it up here…but come on! You should totally get it)_**

**A while later**

Dinner had already been eaten and they were all in the living room watching TV. Alessandra still hadn't shown up and Víctor and Paola were out of town again so calling them wouldn't help.

"Ryan is trying so hard to get a hold of her," Jason said to Kelsi as they sat together in a love seat.

"I know, I feel so bad for him. He looked so sad when he heard Troy's name called instead of his. I really hope everything works out for them," Kelsi said. Jason kissed her head and they turned back to the TV.

"I'm starting to get worried," Sharpay said to everyone.

"Yea me too guys," Taylor said. Hearing this made Ryan feel worse.

"She's probably at a friend's house, most probably Isabela," Zeke said.

Troy sat there while everybody talked about Alessandra. He was starting to get the idea that Alessandra really didn't want to do the song with him. They stayed in the living room until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore.

"Ryan are you coming to bed?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a while longer, in case she shows up."

"Ok." She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and went to her room. Ryan stayed out in the living room until two in the morning.

"Guess you're not coming," he said out loud. He slowly got up and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy woke up early the next day and showered. He walked into the empty living room and everything was still indicating that everyone was still asleep. After having a muffin in the kitchen he walked outside and Diego was waiting for him.

"Hello Troy, are you ready to go to the studio?" he asked.

"Yes I am." He got into the Cadillac Diego was driving and was taken to the studio.

"Is Alessandra meeting you here?" Diego asked as they pulled up to the studio.

"I hope so," Troy said. "Thank you." He got off the car and walked into the building. Rafaela spotted him immediately.

"Troy! So great that you're here. I want you guys to go to the music hall and practice singing it in there. You'll have the place to yourselves so feel free to have fun. I'm sure Alessandra will be here soon just go straight down this hall and through those double doors," Rafaela said.

"Ok, thanks." He walked down the hall and went through the door she told him to go through. He was mesmerized when he saw the theater. It was beautiful with a dome top and a night sky painted onto it with small lights acting as shining stars. He walked up to the stage and saw a stand. On the stand were the lyrics to 'Music of My Heart', the one originally sung by NSYNC and Gloria Estefan **(I so know her!)**. He sat down with his legs dangling over the stage and looked over the song. It was a nice _love_ song. He sat there for ten minutes.

"Who am I kidding, she's not going to show up. The girl hates me, and she has all the reason to." He stood up and turned to the door almost shocked to see who was standing there.

"Hi Troy," Alessandra said.

"Alessandra…what are you doing here, I mean…" he stopped and thought of what he wanted to say. "We were all worried about you." She started walking over to the stage.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid."

"No, I understand."

"Troy you don't. You have no idea why I ran away."

"Its because you don't like me. I know you wanted to do the song with Ryan and if you want you can tell Rafaela that's who you want to do it with." She was now up on the stage with him.

"Troy if it comes out sounding mean I'm sorry but you have no idea what I want. You're a friend Troy and I really want to do this song with you. Ryan and I sing good together but you and I…we sound great."

"If you didn't mind singing the song with me then why did you run out of class yesterday?"

"Um…" she walked over to the podium and grabbed her copy of the song. "Lets start practicing ok?" he didn't want to ask her again because he didn't want to upset her. "You know the beat of the song?" she asked.

"Yea."

"Ok, whenever you're ready, start." He cleared his throat and started singing.

_**Troy**: You'll never know...  
What you've done for me  
What your faith in me  
Has done for my soul...  
And you'll never know the gift you've given me  
I'll carry it with me...yeah, yeah_

_**Alessandra: **Through the days ahead to think of days before  
You made me hope for something better  
(**Troy:** yes, you did)  
You made me reach for something more _

_**Both:** You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
You opened my eyes  
You opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love is the music of my heart  
(**Troy:** music of my heart...) _

_**Alessandra:** You were the one  
Always on my side  
**Troy:** (Always on my side)  
**Alessandra:** Always standing by  
**Troy:** (Always standing by)  
**Alessandra:** Seeing me through... _

_**Both:** You were the song that always made me sing  
(made me sing, made me sing...)  
**Alessandra**: I'm singing this for you  
**Troy:** (Singing this for you...baby...)  
**Both:** Everywhere I go I think of where I've been  
(**Troy:** think of where I've been)  
**Alessandra:** And of the one who knew me better than anyone ever will again _

_**Both:** You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
(You taught me to fly)  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
You opened my eyes  
You opened the door  
(You opened the door)  
To something I've never known before  
And your love (your love) is the music of my heart _

_**Alessandra:** What you taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me  
**Troy:** You got through where no one could reach me before  
(**Background:** before...)  
**Both:** Cause you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free... _

_**Both:** You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
(**Background:** me inside...)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart... _

_**Both:** You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
(**Background:** you taught me to fly...)  
Helped me to free the me inside  
(**Alessandra:** free the me inside...)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
(music of my heart...)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
(**Troy:** yeaahh)  
You opened my eyes  
You opened the door  
(**Alessandra:** opened the door)  
To something I've never known before  
And your love is the music of my heart... _

_**Troy:** Music of my heart...  
**Alessandra:** Music of my heart...  
**Troy:** Music of  
**Both:** my heart _

They ended with their bodies close together, their breathing slight heavy.

"Oh my goodness, that was fabulous." They looked at the stage stairs and Rafaela was walking towards them with a huge smile on her face. "You guys are going to be so great together," she said.

"Thank you," they said at the same time.

"I want you guys to sing it a couple more times, get a good feel for it, then maybe sometime this week we can start in the studio, ok?" they nodded. She started back to the door. "Keep up the good work," she said before walking out.

"So…" Alessandra started.

"That was good," Troy said.

"I told you we were great together." He put his arm around her.

"Again?" she smiled.

"Again." He cleared his throat and started singing. Both of them running through the song with smiles on their faces. At that moment everything seemed perfect.

**Finally…Jesus this chapter took me forever to write! Next one coming soon…**


	6. Music of My Heart

**At this moment is down and it is driving me crazy! I made a C2 for original character pairings so if you have written one let me know so I can add you to it…I will be adding my stories to it whenever the site comes back (NEEDS TO COME BACK NOW!) Hope you dudes liked chapter 5 and here's chapter 6! StoRYbeE**

It was noon when Ryan woke up. He hopped into the shower and got dressed in jeans a plain white t-shirt and white Airforce One's. He walked into the living room yawning and was greeted by Sharpay.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, um is she back yet?" he asked.

"No, but Troy left early this morning to the studio, hopefully she showed up."

"Anyways, we're all out back. The boys are playing basketball, Taylor and Gabriella are in the pool and Kelsi and I are working on a song, you going to come out?"

"Actually I'm gonna be in my room for a while, work on some homework," he said.

"Ok, well we'll be out there," Sharpay said as Ryan walked down the hall. "You know if you're interested." He nodded and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home sweet home," Diego said as he drove through the front gates of the villa.

"I think we did great today," Alessandra said to Troy.

"Yea, I can't wait until we get to go back," Troy said as they go out of the car.

"Neither can I." she opened the front door of the house and walked into the living room. She looked through the giant glass doors and saw that everyone was outside. "Come on, I see everyone," she said to Troy. He followed her out the door and down the small path to the pool area. Sharpay and Kelsi were at the table and Gabriella and Taylor were in the pool. Sharpay looked up and smiled when she saw them.

"Hey guys!" she said getting up and running over to them. Everyone noticed them there and walked over to them, Gabriella and Taylor getting out of the pool. "So how was it? Did you record the song already?" Sharpay asked.

"No not yet. We just sang it together in the theater. Rafaela said we'll do it sometime this week. You should hear it, its awesome," Troy said.

"Yea, it's a great song and I think we sing it pretty good together," Alessandra said.

"How wonderful!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I cant wait to hear the song." Alessandra looked around and didn't see Ryan.

"Um, where's Ryan?" she asked.

"He's in his room doing homework," Sharpay answered.

"Oh ok, excuse me." She walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy watched as Alessandra walked into the house.

'_Dude stop looking, she's one of your best friends' girls,'_ he thought. Everyone started asking him questions so he averted his attention to them.

Alessandra walked down the hall to Ryan's room. She knocked on the door.

"_Come in,_' he said from the other side. She opened the door and walked in. He was sitting at his desk with his back to her. He finished writing something then put his pencil down and spun around in his chair, his eyes widening when he saw Alessandra. "Hey!" he said when he saw her. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I missed you," he said.

"Yea, I missed you too. Listen, I'm sorry for running out like that, I was just kind of surprised and confused and…"

"Its ok, nothing to get worked up over," he said before kissing her.

"Oh boy did I miss you," she said before going for another kiss.

"Do you want to go out there?" Ryan asked between kisses.

"Not really."

"Good." He continued kissing her and they started moving towards the bed. They fell onto it and Alessandra couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Ryan took off his shirt. Unfortunately Ryan was sharing a room with Zeke so instead of knocking on the CLOSED door he swung it open. Ryan and Alessandra quickly pulled away from each other and sat up.

"Dammit! Sorry guys," Zeke said before closing the door. Ryan looked at Alessandra who was looking straight forward.

"Mood ruined?" he asked.

"Yea," she said, still looking forward. He sighed and started pulling his shirt over his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Zeke why didn't you bring the other basketball?" Chad asked.

"Because me being the idiot that I am walked into the room without knocking and walked in on Alessandra and Ryan." Troy looked at him.

"Doing what?" he curiously asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Chad asked with a smirk.

"I bet you want to know too," Troy shot back, shutting Chad up.

"Well they were both on Ryan's bed…"

"Woo…go Ryan," Chad said, giving Jason a high five.

"And he wasn't wearing a shirt…"

"Damn, the boys getting more action than me!" Chad said receiving a smack over the had by Taylor.

"And they were you know…"

"Having sex?" everyone asked at the exact same time.

"No! They were making out."

"Making out how? Like just laying down next to each other or…" Chad started but received another slap in the head from Taylor.

"No my friend, she was on top of him," Zeke said.

"Woo!" Chad and Jason yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Making out on Ryan's bed? Him without a shirt?'_ Troy asked himself. '_Why do I care? They're together…and besides I have Gabriella._' His thoughts were interrupted by Gabriella.

"Troy hello? What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

'_Yea right,_' Gabriella thought. '_I know exactly what he was thinking about and that thing is going down!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So want to go out there now?" Ryan asked Alessandra.

"Yea, I guess." He grabbed her hand and they walked outside. When they got to the pool area everyone was looking at them with smirks.

"Zeke…you told them?" Ryan asked. Zeke shrugged and mouthed sorry.

Troy looked at Alessandra and she looked slightly embarrassed.

'_She's so cute and innocent and…stop Troy!_' he mentally yelled at himself.

"I see some of you were in the pool," Alessandra said when she saw Taylor and Gabriella in their bathing suits.

"Yea, the water is great," Taylor said. Alessandra looked at Troy who was standing inches away from the deep end of the pool. She let go of Ryan's hand and ran over to Troy and put her arms around him and jumped into the pool. When they came up to the surface they were both laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that," he said.

"Sorry, I tripped," she said.

"Oh yea, I'm sure you did," he said before picking her up and tossing her a couple of feet away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan watched as Troy and Alessandra played around in the pool. Yes, it got him a little jealous but they were pretty close so it didn't bother him that much.

"Dude, what are we still doing out here?" Chad asked. He jumped into the pool, everyone following after him.

Gabriella jumped into the pool and swam straight over to Troy and Alessandra who were still playing around.

"Excuse me guys," she said. They separated and looked at Gabriella.

"Um, I'm going to leave you guys alone," Alessandra said.

'_Don't go,'_ Troy thought, but he couldn't tell because that would certainly raise some questions.

"Thanks," Gabriella said. Alessandra nodded and swam over to Ryan.

"Hi," she said to him.

"Hello," he said wrapping his arms around her. "So I never asked, how was the singing with Troy?"

'_Amazing, probably one of the best times I have ever had,_' Alessandra thought.

"It went good, Rafaela said we'll probably start recording this week."

"Cool."

"Yea…um I'm sorry that I'm not doing the song with you."

"It's ok. I know that you and Troy sound great together and you're going to make a great song," he said kissing her forehead.

'_Es perfecto_," Alessandra thought. **(He's perfect)**

"Thanks Ryan." He only smiled and kissed her. They spent a while more in the pool then got out and showered. After spending sometime talking in the living room they got ready for dinner then for a party Santiago was throwing. He told Alessandra he wanted all of them there. Alessandra was wearing a lime green mini bell dress with a thin black ribbon around the waist, jeans and black flats with Ryan matching nicely in a green polo, jeans and black Airforce One's.

"Everyone ready?" Alessandra asked.

"Yup," Zeke said. They got into the van and were taken to Santiago's house which was another enormous villa. When the walked through the door Santiago rushed over.

"Hey guys," he said.

"What's up man?" Troy asked.

"Glad you all could come. Drinks are over by the bar, there's a huge patio outside for you guys to dance and just have fun."

"Thanks." They all scattered except for Alessandra and Ryan.

"Are you thirsty?" Ryan asked Alessandra.

"Yea, I am."

"Alright I'll go get you something." He smiled and walked away.

"I see you two are getting along good," Santiago said.

"Yea, Ryan is so amazing."

"You're talking about him like he's your boyfriend," he said.

"What? Isabela didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ryan is my boyfriend, has been for a month."

"Boyfriend?" Santiago asked, slightly jealously.

"Yea, wow I thought Isabela would have told you the second it happened."

"But he became your boyfriend that quickly? I mean you guys barely knew each other, are you sure it was the right thing to do?"

"It was. He cares about me and I care about him." Ryan came back and handed Alessandra's a bottle of water. She put her arm around his waist and kissed him. "Dance?" she asked him.

"Lets go."

"See you later Santiago," she said before they walked away.

"Why is she with him? She was supposed to be with me," Santiago said.

"You still want her to be?" somebody asked from behind. He turned around and Gabriella was smiling at him.

"Maybe," he said.

"What if I told you I had a plan?"

"What kind of plan?"

"One that could get them to break up."

"I'd say I might be interested but what do you have against Ryan?"

"It's not what I have against him, it's what I have against her."

"Alessandra? Nobody has ever had anything against her and I don't want to get into anything that's going to hurt her."

"You know my boyfriend right?"

"Troy?"

"That one. Anyways, I'm pretty sure he likes Alessandra and she isn't exactly acting pushing him away. I'm actually pretty sure she has feelings for him too and I know she's trying to take him away from me."

"But she's with Ryan…" Santiago started.

"You want her or not?" Gabriella asked. He looked at her for a second.

"Let's get to planning," he said. A devious smile spread across Gabriella's face.

"Perfect," she said.

**And there you have Chapter 6…Chapter 7 coming soon…Gabriella is such so Evil!**


	7. The 'I Love You's'

**It's been such a long time since I have updated! I am so sorry but I got side tracked with soOoOoOo much stuff! I have some new stories up and I'm handwriting like eight more so yea I'm a little busy…Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

Santiago walked Gabriella to the den and they started planning. By the end of the party it was done and they knew what they ere going to do.

"So Alessandra is turning seventeen next weekend which means she is throwing a party, how about we make this happen then?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, that sounds perfect."

"Alright." They shook hands and walked back out.

"Hey, we haven't seen you guys all party long, where have you been?" Sharpay asked.

"We've just been wandering around, we saw you dancing a few times."

"Oh well we are getting ready to leave so find your coat Gabbi."

"Alright." She grabbed her coat and when she walked into the foyer everyone was there. Ryan had his arm around Alessandra and she was practically falling asleep in his arms. When they got home Alessandra said bye to the gang and walked straight to her room.

"Goodnight Troy," Gabriella said.

"Goodnight." She kissed him and they walked to their separate rooms.

* * *

It was Monday morning and they were all in homeroom.

"So this weekend is your birthday Alessandra, you have anything planned?" Kelsi asked.

"You turn seventeen now? Shouldn't you be a junior?"

"I'm a genius, anyways yea I'm having a huge party on Saturday, everyone is invited."

"Man I love this place, there's a party every weekend," Sharpay said.

"Troy you and I are leaving after third period today."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"We're recording the song today."

"I might sound gay saying this but I am so excited!" Troy said.

"So am I," Alessandra said. She turned to Ryan. "I'll be getting home a little late today."

"No problem, I'll be waiting for you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." she smiled and kissed him.

* * *

It was soon the end of third period and Troy and Alessandra found themselves on their way to the studio.

"Are you nervous?" Alessandra asked Troy.

"Just a little bit."

"Well then you're doing better than me," she said.

"You have no reason to be nervous, you're great and you've done this before."

"I always get like this before I record a track." Diego dropped them off at the studio and Rafaela was waiting for them in the lobby.

"There are my two little singers, come on we have everything set up in the studio." They walked hand in hand to the studio and put their headphones on.

"Whenever you're ready," Rafaela said through the microphone. Alessandra looked at Troy.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Lets do it." Alessandra nodded at Rafaela and the music filled the room, Troy and Alessandra's voices soon after.

"_Notas la pasión que tienen_?" Rafaela asked Carlos. **(Notice the passion they have?) **Carlos nodded.

As they were finishing the song Troy and Alessandra were holding hands and singing into the same microphone.

_**Troy:** Music of my heart...  
**Alessandra:** Music of my heart...  
**Troy:** Music of  
**Both:** my heart_

They turned to Rafaela who had the widest smile.

"Dare I say it you guys nailed it the first time. How would you two feel about doing one more song?"

"Want to?" Alessandra asked Troy.

"Only if you do."

"You have a song in mind?" Alessandra asked Rafaela.

"Yes, the one we wanted to do from the very beginning."

"You a fan of Jefferson Starship?" Alessandra asked Troy.

"I think they're great."

"Ok, let me run to get the lyrics, I'll be right back." Rafaela and Carlos walked out of the room.

"I can't believe this, are you sure you want to do another song with me?" Troy asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I don't want to take over your album."

"Please if I could I'd have us singing the entire album, maybe we can do half me and then half us."

"I don't know if I…"

"That sounds like a great idea," Rafaela said. "I'm sure we can write some songs for you two to sing, you guys sing so well together. Are you interested Troy?"

"Of course."

"Fantastic. Lets do 'Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now' now and then see what other songs we can come up with."

"Ok." The music played back and they started singing.

**Troy:** Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you

**Alessandra: **Let em say were crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart

**Both: **Chorus:  
And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now

**Troy: **I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do

**Alessandra: **Let em say were crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart

**Both: **And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us

**Troy: **Ooh, all that I need is you  
**Alessandra: **All that I ever need  
**Troy: **And all that I want to do  
**Both**: Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey

(guitar solo)

**Both: **And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us  
**Alessandra: **Nothings gonna stop us, whoa  
Nothings gonna stop us now, oh no

**Troy: **Hey baby, I know, hey baby,

**Alessandra: **nothings gonna stop us  
**Troy**: Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby  
**Alessandra**: Nothings gonna stop us now yeah

"You guys are so great!" Rafaela said. "I'd like to do that one once more and then we can all go home." they sang the song again and Rafaela was contempt. "I'll see you guys back here on Thursday," she said.

"Ok." When they walked outside they started jumping up and down.

"We're going to do a CD together!" Alessandra said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be in a CD!" Troy said. They threw their arms around each other and without even thinking kissed. They pulled back surprised.

"Um…I think we should keep that to ourselves," Troy said.

"I agree." There was an awkward moment of silence. "So want to go get some coffee?" Alessandra asked.

"Sure." They walked across the street and acted as of nothing had happened. When they got home they found everyone in the living room. They rushed over to them and started asking questions.

"So how was it?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, Rafaela loved Troy and I together so much that Troy is going to be on half the tracks on the CD!"

"Ah! That's so awesome! Congratulations Troy," Sharpay said.

"Dude that's awesome, what songs are you singing?" Chad asked.

"Sorry can't tell," Troy said.

Ryan pulled Alessandra aside.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello." She kissed him. "So what do you think of Troy and I singing together?"

"I think its great, can't wait to hear what you guys are singing."

"You're going to love it."

"As much as I love you?" she stared at him.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I, um…nobody has ever said that to me." Ryan suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Oh I just…"

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." She pulled him towards her and put her forehead to his. "A lot." They started kissing.

* * *

Taylor ran into the living room where everyone was still questioning Troy.

"You guys are never going to believe what I just heard!" she said.

"What?"

"Well I overheard Ryan and Alessandra talking and they just exchanged their first 'I love you's'!"

"Ah! My brother loves a girl and she loves him back!" Sharpay said.

* * *

As everyone spoke about Ryan and Alessandra confessing their love for each other Troy took a seat.

'They love each other?' he asked himself. He looked up and saw them walk into the living room with gigantic smiles. 'This really sucks.'


	8. It's Time to get Ill

Troy knew that the kiss between he and Alessandra was supposed to mean nothing but it did and now seeing her with Ryan just broke his heart.

"Will you look at that… they love each other," Gabriella said, coming to Troy's side.

"Yea, I think it's great."

"I bet you do."

* * *

Alessandra looked over at Troy and all she could think about was the kiss. 

"You ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, I'm great. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You," she lied. He smiled and kissed her.

"Hey I think we should all go out and celebrate tonight," Sharpay said.

"Yea, we should," Ryan said.

"Lets go get ready and meet up here at seven." They all went to their rooms except Troy. He sat in the living room for a few minutes before heading up to Alessandra's room. He knocked on her door and she said come in. He expected her to be getting ready but instead she was sitting in the center of her bed with the TV on.

"Hey, why aren't you getting ready?" she asked him.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I'm not really up for celebrating, I'm kind of tired."

"Yea, I'm feeling the same way." she patted the bed and he sat down next to her.

"Food network?" he asked.

"Hey, just because Spain is a Spanish speaking country doesn't mean we don't have English channels, and this one happens to be one of my favorites."

"Yea, its Zeke's favorite channel, he has every show and every chef down."

"I bet he does."

"You know everybody is getting ready to go to dinner to celebrate something we did. Don't you think they're going to be a bit bummed when they find out that we don't feel like going?"

"They won't be able to tell us anything if we're asleep would they? And seeing as though my eyes are shutting as we speak, I think I'll be out in maybe five minutes."

"I'll race you there."

"A race to slumber, that's a first." They closed their eyes and within minutes were knocked out.

* * *

"Ok, what's taking Troy so long?" Gabriella asked. They were all in the living room waiting for Troy and Alessandra to finish getting ready. 

"Come to think of it, Troy never came into the room to get ready," Chad reported.

"Yea and Alessandra is usually the first to be ready. She never takes this long," Sharpay said.

"I'm going to go see what's taking her so long," said Ryan. He walked upstairs and into Alessandra's room. She was peacefully sleeping with Troy next to her.

Did it make him jealous? A bit, but once again he remembered the kind of relationship she had with Troy and he knew they both had had a long day so he slowly walked back out of the room and quietly shut the door.

"Well is she coming down?"

"Um no, and neither is Troy."

"Troy's up there with her?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, they're both asleep."

"They're sleeping in the same bed?"

"Yea, they fell asleep watching TV."

"Well I'm going to wake Troy up and…" Gabriella started but Sharpay stopped her.

"Gabbi they've had a really long day. Leave them alone."

"But they're together in the same bed."

"And? They're dead to the world right now; probably don't even remember that they fell asleep in the same bed. Let's leave them alone and go out to eat." Gabriella knew this was a fight she wasn't going to win so she gave up and they left.

* * *

Troy woke up abruptly and sat up. He looked to his side and Alessandra was still sleeping. It was 1:30 and he still had six more hours of sleep. He laid back down and Alessandra moved closer to him. He conveniently put his arm under her head and was soon asleep again.

* * *

Alessandra woke up with Troy next to her. She was up half an hour early so she decided to start getting ready and let him continue sleeping. She was putting her shoes on when Troy woke up. 

"Good morning," she said as he sat up.

"Hey." He saw her dressed and ready. "Am I late?"

"No, I'm early."

"Man, you're bed is comfortable."

"I know. Anyways, I think you should go and start getting ready."

"Right." He got up. "See you in the car."

"Alright." He walked out. When he got to his room he showered and got dressed. He was grabbing his book when Gabriella walked in.

"Hey Gabbi."

"Hey…so why were you sleeping with Alessandra yesterday?"

"We were watching TV and I guess we fell asleep. Sorry we couldn't go to dinner."

"You should be, I mean the whole point of it was to celebrate you and Alessandra, but you guys ended up sleeping together, don't you feel bad at all?"

"We fell asleep, its not a big deal."

"You guys slept together."

"You're making it seem like we had sex, and before you say anything we didn't. Chill out Gabbi, all we did was sleep in the same bed." He walked out of the room and she followed.

* * *

"Ryan are you coming out to the van?" Sharpay asked. 

"I'm going to go get Alessandra; I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok." He walked upstairs and walked into Alessandra's room.

"Alessandra?" he asked when he walked into the empty room.

"Be out in a second," she called from the bathroom.

"Hey," he said when she walked out.

"Hi." She kissed him. "Sorry about last night, Troy and I were just so tired and we fell asleep in the middle of 'Good Eats'."

"Don't sweat it, come on, everyone is waiting in the van." They walked out to the van and left to school.

"What's up with all the gym bags?" Sharpay asked the guys.

"Today we start basketball practice," Zeke said.

"Oh."

"Yea, so you don't have to wait for us after school."

"And I have track practice so I wont be leaving with you guys either," Ryan said.

"So I guess its just the girls after school then," Alessandra said.

"Well I have a drama club meeting," Sharpay informed.

"And Gabriella and I have a science club meeting," Taylor said.

"Ok, I guess it's just me then," Alessandra said.

"Well I can skip track practice if you want," Ryan said.

"No way, I'll be fine at home. There are some things I need to catch up on anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ryan, I'm sure." Diego pulled up in front of the school and they got off.

"_Solamente va a ser tu esta tarde_?" Diego asked Alessandra. **(It's just going to be you ****after school?)**

"Si."

"Ok, have a good day kids."

"Bye." They hopped off the van and Diego drove away.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go home with you?" Ryan asked Alessandra as they walked out of drama. 

"Yes, go have fun running."

"Alright…but not until you kiss me."

"No problem." She kissed him and he walked her out to the van.

* * *

"Hey Troy where's your gym bag?" Chad asked. 

"Oh man, I left it right by the house door."

"Dude coach said you have to bring your stuff with you or else."

"You think he'll be fine with me going to get it and coming late to practice?"

"I think you have a better chance not coming at all and having us say you were sick."

"And miss the first practice?"

"You make it seem like it's a big deal. We're probably going to condition all day. We'll take care of it, just don't forget your stuff tomorrow."

"Alright thanks guys."

"Later man." They walked away and Troy stood there for a second.

"Oh no the van!" he said. He took off to the front of the school.

* * *

"I'll see you later," Ryan said, kissing Alessandra one more time. Alessandra looked passed Ryan's head and saw Troy running over. 

"Thank god I thought you guys had left already," he said out of breath.

"No, um shouldn't you be at basketball practice?" she asked.

"I left my gym bag at home and the guys said it wouldn't be a good idea to show up late so they're telling coach I went home sick."

"That's a good idea because Coach Salazar hates it when the players are late." Troy got in the van. "I'll see you later Ryan."

"Bye guys." He waited for the van to leave before going to practice.

When Alessandra and Troy got home they quickly finished their homework then decided to spend sometime singing.

"This should be fun," Alessandra said as they walked into the home studio. "Anything in particular you want to sing?"

"How about we do 'Something Like You', you know the one by NSYNC."

"That's a good one, let me find the track."

**Troy:** So many times I thought I held it in my hands  
but just like grains of sand  
love slipped through my fingers  
so many nights I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers  
Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer  
you must be heaven sent, I swear  
cuz...

**Both:** Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me

Yeah yeah...something like you

**Alessandra:** Boy in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
oh your secrets I will learn  
even if it takes forever  
with you by my side i can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch  
cuz...

**Both: **Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me

**Troy: **Something magical

**Background: **(something magical)  
**Troy: **something spiritual

**Background: **(something spiritual)  
**Troy: **something stronger than the two of us alone  
**Alessandra: **something physical  
something undeniable

**Background: **(undeniable)  
**Alessandra: **nothing like anything

**Background: **(anything)

**Alessandra:** that I've ever known cuz...

Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
**Troy: **cuz baby I can't believe...

**Both:** that something like you could happen to me

**Alessandra:** Something like you

**Troy:** Something like you could happen to me  
**Alessandra: **Something happened...

**Troy:** ohhhh

**Both:** can't believe that you happened to me  
hey yeah...

As the song came to an end Troy looked into Alessandra's eyes and they dropped their headphones onto the floor and wrapped their arms around each other, starting to kiss. They fell to the floor bringing the lyrics stand down with them.

'_What am I doing?_' Alessandra thought. She slowly pulled back.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said.

"I know."

"Come here," she said pulling him back over to her. They stopped when they heard the outer studio door open. Maryanne walked in.

"I heard a ruckus, what happened?"

"I tripped and knocked this over," Alessandra said.

"Oh well Sharpay is already home."

"Ok thanks." They got up and straightened themselves out before walking out of the studio.

"Oh my god I heard you guys through the house speakers, I guess you accidentally switched them on…you guys sound so awesome together!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Thanks," they both said. They all shuffled out of the studio and into the living room.

"I think I'm going to go in the pool for a bit, you guys want to join me?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm in," Troy said. They looked at Alessandra who got a sudden pain in her stomach.

"I'm not feeling too good so I'll pass," she said.

"What do you mean you're not feeling good, want me to get a doctor or something?" Troy asked, reacting quickly.

"No, that's not necessary. I'm just going to lie down."

"Ok, but call us if you need anything," Sharpay said. She nodded and went upstairs to her room. She took a quick warm shower and got into bed, closing the curtain and turning the TV on.

* * *

It was six thirty when the van pulled up to the house with the rest of the gang. Ryan was the first one out and he heard splashing coming from the backyard. Everyone walked around the side to find Sharpay and Troy doing cannonballs into the pool. When they surfaced they looked at everyone and smiled. 

"What's up guys?" Sharpay asked.

"How's the water?" Chad asked.

"Great."

"I'll be out in a second." He walked into the house with Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Taylor and they came out a few minutes later in their suits.

"Hey Sharpay?" Ryan called. "Where's Alessandra?"

"She wasn't feeling good so she went to lie down."

"Alright, I'm going to go check on her."

"Ok, come out here and tell us how she's doing." He nodded and walked inside. When he opened the door to Alessandra's room he saw all the curtains closed and the only light in the room was the random flashes coming from the TV.

"Alessandra?" she lifted up her hand and brought it back down. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Well what happened?" she shrugged.

"When I got home I was feeling fine. I did my homework and Troy and I did some practicing in the studio. After that I just started feeling bad."

"I'm going to go shower and then I'll come back over here." She nodded and he walked out of the room, but took a detour back out to the pool.

"How is she?" Sharpay asked.

"She doesn't look too good; I'm going to shower and then stay with her for a while. Want to do me a favor and tell Maryanne what's going on?"

"Yea." She got out of the pool and dried herself up. She found Maryanne in the kitchen.

"Hello Sharpay," Maryanne said.

"Hi Maryanne, um Alessandra is up in her room, not feeling too good so I don't know if you want to go up and check on her."

"Of course I do, thank you for letting me know." She quickly rushed up to Alessandra's room. She opened the door. "Alessandra, darling, what's wrong?"

"Oh, hi Maryanne, I do not know."

"Well you were fine when you got home this afternoon."

"I know, but things suddenly changed."

"Well I'm going to call Dr. Garriano." Alessandra nodded.

"Hello Ryan," Maryanne said when she saw Ryan on her way out of Alessandra's room.

"Hi Maryanne."

"I'm going to call a doctor for her."

"Ok good." He walked inside and sat next to Alessandra, putting his legs on the bed and leaning against the backboard. Alessandra

"Hello Alessandra," Dr. Garriano said walking in fifteen minutes later.

"Hello."

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I have a really bad pain in my stomach."

"Ok, I'm going to need to touch your stomach." She lifted her shirt and he put pressure on certain areas. The second he pushed into her right side Alessandra yelped.

"Ok, we need to get you to the hospital."

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Ryan asked.

"She's late on getting her appendix removed and unless we get it out soon it can infect her body." He quickly called an ambulance.

* * *

Everyone was already showered and relaxing in the living room when a siren came from outside. Ryan walked downstairs with Alessandra in his arms, wearing her pajamas and socks. 

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"She has to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"There's no time to explain."

"Well I'm going too," he said.

"Yea, so are we." Everyone else stood up.

"Ok well then get Diego to take you in the van," Ryan said. He walked out the front door and the paramedics took her and put her on the stretcher. Ryan and Dr. Garriano got into the ambulance and the gang got into the van. When they got to the hospital they took Alessandra straight into emergency.

"Ok, now can you tell us what happened?" Troy asked.

"She has appendicitis," Ryan informed them.

"That's usually not a big deal," Gabriella said.

"Well apparently she's late on the operation and it's close to infection which is not good." Sharpay sat down next to her brother.

"She's going to be ok."

"She was really pale, and started crying from the pain in the ambulance."

"They're going to fix her, don't worry." He nodded.

* * *

"I really hope she's ok," Troy said. 

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about her?" Gabriella asked.

"Because she's really sick Gabbi and if you actually gave a fuck about her you'd get that." Everyone turned to Troy.

"Troy lower your voice," she said.

"No. I'm so sick of you hating Alessandra. I actually thought you were going to be nice for a while but I guess that was expecting too much. She's been nothing but nice to you and you've bad mouthed her the entire time we've been here."

Gabriella stood.

'_Screw it,_' she thought.

"You want to know why?" she yelled back. "Because the second you laid eyes on Alessandra was the second you stopped loving me. Admit it Troy, you guys like each other and the more time you spend with each other the more you're going to like each other, so cut the 'best friends' act and admit the truth. Tell me Troy, have you guys ever kissed?" Troy looked around and everyone's eyes were on him. He looked at Ryan who had the saddest look in his eyes. "Answer the question Troy, have you and Alessandra ever kissed?" he looked at Ryan once more before looking down to the floor and slowly nodding. Gabriella was taken aback, she wasn't expecting him to admit it but there he was, admitting it in front of everyone, including Ryan. "More than once?" he nodded again.

"Ryan I'm sorry man, it just happened," he said. Ryan chuckled and stood up. He walked over to Troy and stood in front of him for a second before giving him the best right hook any of them had ever witnessed.

"I can't believe I considered you one of my best friends!" Ryan yelled, picking Troy up and going for another punch but being tackled down by him before he could swing.

"I said I was sorry man."

"For kissing my girlfriend? Twice?" Ryan pushed him against the wall.

"I love her man." Ryan stopped, fist mid-air.

"What did you say?"

"I love her."

"Why? Why the fuck do you have to love my girlfriend?"

"You think I'm doing it on purpose?"

"Knowing you you probably are!" he punched him.

* * *

"Time to interfere?" Chad asked Zeke. 

"Yea." They stood up and ran over pulling Troy and Ryan away from each other but not before Troy got in a good punch.

* * *

The boxing match was over and Ryan had a bloody nose and Troy had a busted lip and his eye was turning purple. They were seated at opposite ends of the waiting room and Sharpay got a First Aid kit and cleaned them both up. Everything was done in silence. Nobody spoke a word or made any eye contact. Maryanne arrived a short while after the fight and decided not to ask any questions when she saw the boys' conditions. Twenty minutes later a doctor walked out. 

"Alessandra Del Castillo?" Maryanne stood. "_Hablas español_?" she nodded. "_Bueno le sacamos el apéndice_ _y gracias a dios todo salio perfecto y no va a tener problema con infección. Queremos que ella se quede aquí esta noche y puede regresar a la casa mañana después de algunos análisis. Y la escuela la puede empezar otra vez el miércoles._"

"_Podemos entra a ver la?_"

"_Si pero esta durmiendo, y solamente tres personas a la vez."_

"_Gracias." _He left.

**"Alessandra Del Castillo?" Maryanne stood. "You speak Spanish?" she nodded. "Good we removed the appendix, luckily everything came out perfect and she is not going to have a problem with infection. We want her to remain here tonight and she can go home tomorrow after some analysis. She can go back to school on Wednesday."**

"**Can we go in and see her?"**

"**Yes but she's asleep and only three at a time." **

"**Thank you." he left.**

"So, three can go in, who's coming?" she asked the kids. Ryan and Troy of course stood up, Ryan glared at Troy.

"Um Troy, you might love her and all but Ryan is the current boyfriend so I think he should go in first, you'll go in next," Chad said. Troy sat back down and Ryan walked in with Sharpay and Maryanne. Alessandra was asleep but she still looked weak. Her face was pale and she was breathing slow. After spending some time with her they walked out and Troy, Chad and Taylor went in next. Troy sat down next to her and reached for her hand. The second he grabbed it she opened her eyes.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Well you still look beautiful." She looked at Chad and Taylor and widened her eyes. "Um they know."

"How?" she asked.

"Alessandra, something happened out there during your operation."

"What?" Troy looked at Chad and Taylor and they took the hint and left them alone then he went on telling Alessandra what had happened the previous hour. "Oh my god…"

"I'm sorry. She just put me on the spot and I couldn't lie."

"Is that how that happened to your face?" she asked.

"Yea, Ryan is a pretty good fighter," he said, touching his eye.

"I'm so sorry, it's my entire fault."

"What? No way. The only one to blame is me."

"It takes two people to kiss and I definitely wasn't pushing you away. Ryan probably hates me more than anyone right now."

"Yea, I doubt that. Have you seen my face?" she let out a small laugh.

"So I'm guessing you and Gabriella are…"

"We haven't exactly spoken, but I'm guessing when we do there's going to be more screaming than talking, even though we did most of our screaming out in the waiting room."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For sticking up for me."

"I don't know what got into me. I don't know if you've noticed but she hasn't exactly been very nice to you since we've gotten here and I guess all of this was just building up and BOOM I exploded, she exploded, your appendix exploded." She laughed.

"Ow ow ow."

"What?"

"It just hurts when I laugh."

"Sorry, I promise to stop being funny." She smiled.

"I wish I could stay here forever. I don't want to face Ryan."

"I feel so bad. He really is one of my best friends…I just couldn't help myself."

"I feel terrible. He's my boyfriend…well, not for long."

"So, are you going to break up?"

"I'm pretty sure he's going to want to."

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"When we were out there I said something, something I wanted to tell you first but it kind of slipped out."

"What is it Troy?"

"I lo…" Ryan walked into the room with Maryanne.

"You're awake!" Ryan yelled walking over to her, pushing Troy off the bed and taking his spot.

"Ryan I..."

"We'll talk about it when you get out of here." She nodded.

* * *

Troy walked out of the room but instead of going to the waiting room he walked down the opposite end of the hall and ended up in a small balcony. He sat down and played back everything in his head. First the fight with Gabriella, then the fight with Ryan, then the talk with Alessandra. He couldn't believe she was so at ease with everything. Was it the morphine? Either way he knew things wouldn't be so cool once they were all at home, Alessandra healthy and Ryan still pissed. He prepared himself for the worst. 

'_Don't get cocky Troy, this can turn to shit quick and Alessandra can decide to stay with Ryan and you can end up with no girlfriend_,' he thought.

"Troy?" he turned around and Gabriella was standing in the doorway.

'_Or not?'_


	9. Take me back

**Here's a quickie for you guys…**

"Troy can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked.

"About?"

"What happened back there."

"Gabbi…" she walked up to him and kissed him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I forgive you."

"What if I wasn't apologizing?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you just admitted to me and all our friends that you kissed Alessandra."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry that I did that?"

"Yeah you should. She's Ryan's girlfriend and you're my boyfriend."

"Gabbi you were juts yelling at me in the waiting room, telling me I didn't love you anymore. You really still consider me your boyfriend?"

"Until you say it's over it's not going to over. So tell me Troy, do you want this to be over? You want to throw away everything we had and worked for? Just remember that Alessandra still has Ryan and I'm pretty sure he's going to forgive her. You really think she's going to pick you over him? Ryan and Alessandra are a perfect match and besides, she loves him."

"Well she loves me too."

"Has she told you that?"

"Well no but I'm sure…"

"You're sure she is the second you guys see each other again?" she laughed. "Dream on Troy. She found her perfect guy and it's not you. Now, I'm giving you one last chance, you either take me now or we'll be over forever, but I honestly don't see them breaking up." Troy thought for a minute then grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Come on, lets take a cab home." she smiled and they left.

* * *

Ryan was sitting next to Alessandra, just watching her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a laugh.

"You're so beautiful." She started to smile but stopped. The room was empty so she found this to be the perfect time to talk to Ryan.

"Ryan can we talk about what happened out there?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I kissed Troy, doesn't that upset you?"

"I guess a little but I don't want it to mess things up between us, I mean it was just a kiss right?" she stayed quiet. "You don't love him do you?" as much as it hurt her she slowly nodded and saw Ryan's head drop. He looked back up at her. "Um, that definitely doesn't work," he said.

"I'm sorry Ryan."

"You can't help who you love; I guess I just fell in love with the wrong person." He stood up.

"Ryan wait, we can still be friends right?"

"Friends…um I'm not sure I can be your friend."

"You think with time…"

"Yeah, maybe." He gave her nod and walked out of the room.

She put her hands on her face and started crying.

She did love Troy but she had strong feelings for Ryan as well and hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. She sat back and closed her eyes.

At least now she and Troy could get together or so she thought.


End file.
